This invention relates to the field of intracorporeal medical devices, and more particularly to elongated intravascular members such as guidewires for percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) and stents for maintaining body lumen patency after the body lumen has been dilated with a balloon.
In PTCA procedures a guiding catheter is percutaneously introduced into the cardiovascular system of a patient in a conventional Seldiger technique and advanced therein until the distal tip of the guiding catheter is seated in the ostium of a desired coronary artery. A guidewire is positioned within an inner lumen of a dilatation catheter and then both the catheter and guidewire are advanced through the guiding catheter to the distal end thereof. The guidewire is first advanced out of the distal end of the guiding catheter into the patient's coronary vasculature until the distal end of the guidewire crosses a lesion to be dilated, then the dilatation catheter having an inflatable balloon on the distal portion thereof is advanced into the patient's coronary anatomy over the previously introduced guidewire until the balloon is properly positioned across the lesion. Once in position across the lesion, the balloon is inflated one or more times to a predetermined size with radiopaque liquid to dilate the stenosis. The balloon is then deflated so that blood flow will resume through the dilated artery and the dilatation catheter and the guidewire can be removed therefrom.
Conventional guidewires for angioplasty and other vascular procedures usually comprise an elongated core member with one or more tapered sections near its distal end and a flexible body such as a helical coil disposed about a distal portion of the core member. A shapable member, which may be the distal extremity of the core member or a separate shaping ribbon such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,503, hereby incorporated into this application by reference, extends through the flexible body and is secured to a rounded plug at the distal end of the flexible body. Torquing means are provided on the proximal end of the core member to rotate, and thereby steer, the guidewire while it is being advanced through a patient's vascular system. The core member is typically formed of stainless steel, although core member formed of pseudoelastic NiTi alloys are described in the literature and have been used to a limited extent in clinical applications.
Further details of guidewires, and devices associated therewith for angioplasty procedures can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,972 (Samson); U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,622 (Samson et al.); U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,929 (Samson et al.); and copending application Ser. No. 07/994,679 (Abrams et al.) which are incorporated into this application by reference.
Steerable dilatation catheters with fixed, built-in guidewires or guiding members, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,181 (now Re 33,166) are frequently used because they have better pushability than over-the-wire dilatation catheters where the guidewires are slidably disposed within the guidewire lumens of the catheters.
A major requirement for guidewires and other guiding members is that they have sufficient column strength to be pushed through a patient's vascular system or other body lumen without kinking. However, they must also be flexible enough to avoid damaging the blood vessel or other body lumen through which they are advanced. Efforts have been made to improve both the strength and flexibility of guidewires in order to make them more suitable for their intended uses, but these two properties can be diametrically opposed to one another in that an increase in one usually involves a decrease in the other. Efforts to combine a separate relatively stiff proximal section with a relatively flexible distal section frequently result in an abrupt transition at the junction of the proximal and distal section due to material differences.
What has been needed and heretofore unavailable is an elongated intravascular body, such as a guidewire, a stent or the like, which exhibits much higher strength coupled with good ductility than materials currently used to form these types of intravascular devices.